cartoonfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InvaderTenn
This is where your messages go! Hey tenn, its me maria, if you need any help, im the creator. i made you admin becuase your a giant friend of mine :DMaria Skellington 14:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Invader Tenn. Is there a way if you can get on chat :)? Maria Skellington 21:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello.. Make a drawing for my brithday next month k? 22:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) From Blackrockshotermoon on outdoors Maria Skellington 00:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I miss you to Tenn! I'm sorry I haven't been on. I blame The Almighty Tallest Purple. And Minecraft. I'm stuck on my story so you know. If you go to join chat button and see an icon that looks like a mummy, It's me. It's really zim ductaped to a chair. I've got the whole picture on my profile :). I'd say I'm really good at drawing, but it doesn't look that good on here becuase I had to take a picture with the webcam instead of scanning. Just an FYI, I'm emailing you the story I was making so far :). I'm happy my profile on here didn't have to go through the fate of the other profile on fanpop. Someone hackd into it and deleted it. Bye bye goes half my friends! I made a new one but only remembered who half of my freinds were, and made thisperson1212. :(:(:( Really miss you!!!!! Maria Skellington 00:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) NEW ICON I gotz a new Icon!!!! (this is Maria if your wondering!) It's another pic i drawz! It's mah first time drawing Dib!!! :D:D:D:D Maria Skellington 18:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) oh also, whanna come chat? well.... i guess you did XD but if your still on COME TO DE CHATZ you should do what i do, get on chat and wait untel someone gets on, but you can just check it every now and then :) Maria Skellington 20:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, well about using that character as an icon which you asked a little while ago, of course you can! anyhow I would've been on longer and we would've chatted probably, but the power went out for an hour or something :( If you must know, I'll be back at about 4:30.... maybe My school gets out at 3:35 and i have to walk home :) C U LTR Maria Skellington 15:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow! I was very much wrong at when i would get home XDXDXD im home already and its only 3:23 XDXDXD On? Chat? Maria Skellington 22:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) YOU WONT BELIEVE IT TENN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINISHED THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! here is the whole story with it's new name, which it will tell you where i got that name at the end of the book: A Tallest's Dream Come TrueWARNING: BLOOD, VOILENCE, DEATH OF PURPLE COME CHAT PWEASE Maria Skellington 03:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, ok. So i heard that your cmputer was fixed :) I will probably be on tomarrow to chat. I wanted you to see the new icon i made of me and Red. I can't draw the tallest, so i got one to look like a regular invader, yet different. I don't know why the bottom of Red's outfit is orenge, i had to take a picture with my web cam. So, this is my new icon :3 so, be here tomarrow. Bye :) Maria Skellington 03:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiii!^^: :P Tenn, you've been gone for awhile! I'm worried :'( I'm hoping you're still alive and you're not hurt at all. Your Bff, Maria Skellington [[User:Maria Skellington| Tallest Maria]][[User Talk:Maria Skellington|[[User:Maria Skellington| Tallest Maria]][[User Talk:Maria Skellington|